


Super Magical Powers!

by insanedairyfarmer



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Not Canon Compliant, Super Magical Powers Nicole, angel!Nicole, love the title tbh, what is a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanedairyfarmer/pseuds/insanedairyfarmer
Summary: Nicole's powers are forced into the open.





	Super Magical Powers!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbigailEmery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailEmery/gifts).



> This is my first Wynonna Earp fic, and my first Ao3 post! I love this fandom so much, and I'm proving my love by posting my shitty fics for you all.

Nicole has kept her family’s secret for years. From her friends, past girlfriends, her co-workers, hell, even Wynonna goddamn Earp. But her mother’s words always echo in her head when she even considers telling someone about it. “You’ll know the right time. Until then, you must stay hidden.” Nicole didn’t understand why (“But mom, we could help people!”) until her father told her the story of her grandmother – her mother’s mother – and how she’d been taken away by the Marshals.

But, she thinks, she should have seen this coming.

Wynonna is pinned to the ground by Widow Mercedes, Peacemaker knocked from her grip, and Nicole can’t shoot because of course Wynonna is putting up a fight, and she doesn’t want to hit her girlfriend’s sister.

That would be rude.

She reasons with herself, and decides that it is the right time. The Power agrees, and Nicole’s vision turns white. She hears a sonorous voice intone “The Heir and her child must live, for they are the last hope.” A deep bell tone sounds, and Nicole is certain she’s made the right choice. Her vision clears and time seems to slow. Wynonna, heavy with child, wrestles with the Widow in the snow, but her strength is fading.

It seems to take her an age, but Nicole taps into the well of power within her, and a burst of white light erupts from her hands. It pulses and grows bigger, encircling her, Wynonna, and Mercedes.

Nicole’s hands fall to her sides, palms facing forward, and her eyes roll back into her head. An even greater light emerges, and Nicole roars as her wings tear from their hiding place under the skin of her back.

“The Heir must survive!” Nicole’s isn’t sure where her words come from, but she feels her Power rolling through her veins, and she manages to focus long enough to see in front of her. Widow Mercedes has abandoned Wynonna, and is instead writhing on the ground, paralysed by the blinding light radiating from Nicole’s hands. Nicole takes a step forward and slowly raises her palms, focusing her Power on the evil.

Wynonna manages to stand, jaw firmly clenched, Peacemaker held limply in her left hand. Nicole takes another step forward and increased the intensity of her Power. Mercedes begins to smoke, and Wynonna recovers long enough to pull the hammer back on Peacemaker and fire a shot into the Widow’s head.

Instead of being sucked to Hell, the Widow explodes, wisps of black smoke flying, and a grating screech erupts from her remains. Nicole answers with a bellow as light pours from her, and Wynonna cocks Peacemaker again.

“It won’t work.” Nicole looks to Wynonna and shakes her head, grinning slightly. “The gun fights the forces of evil.” Her wings stretch and flap lazily. “Technically, I’m doing that too. But I’m sorry you had to find out this way.” Nicole leaps, and her wings carry her to the sky.

Wynonna watches as she catches an updraft and soars upwards, and then shakes her head. Holstering Peacemaker and beginning her walk back to the car, she mutters,

“No-one is going to fucking believe this.”


End file.
